Everybody's Fox!
by Ratty4949
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Fox and pairing him with various male characters! Rating will vary, but the first one is M.
1. Tiger's Turn

note:I do not Houspets! I own Mint and Pumpkin(Spicer).

x

I was sleeping when I felt him get out of my bed.

"Tiger, where are you going?" To think, I ended up sleeping with a "cat", and **Tiger** of all "cats".

"To get some Pizza, I'm hungry Fox." Oh...well, if that's the case...

"Well, I can take care of that." I grabbed his head slightly, making it go towards my crotch.

"Fox, how is it that your STILL thinking of sex? I mean, your an addict!" The sad part is that the food addict is saying this...and he's exagerating by the way, we haven't it in a week! I'm so horny it hurts right now!

...I got an idea.

"Coming from you."

"WHAT!?"

"Tying me to a chair to get me from eating the pizza...you food addicted cat." His eye twitched a little at that comment, but he stayed (relatively) calm.

"...I'm getting some water."

"I thought you were getting pizza Kitty."

"...shut up."

"Hm?"

**"SHUT UP!"**

"Your just upset that you can't take teasing."

"**I can!**"

"Prove it...Kitty."

"..." He silently got out of the bed, and headed toward the door.

"Hey Tiger?"

He turned around, and it was quite clear he was **pissed!**

**"...what?"**

"Told ya you can't take it...Cat."

That did it. He turned around, and ran toward me, then tackled me off the bed.

I quickly found myself pinned on my back. Tiger was sitting on my stomache, glaring at me like I killed his brothers.

"**Take. It. Back.**"

"Make me you stupid cat." Ohh...that's going to bite me later.

He reached his hand back, and I felt a horrible pain.

"Gah!"

"That must hurt alot huh?" The pain increased. Tiger grinned evily at me. "**Now. Take. It. Back.**"

1. Well that bit me back a whole lot sooner than expected!

2. So much for my plan.

I reached up, grabbed his arm(the one not grabbing my balls) and pulled down. His chest is now on my face. I got up, then kicked his side.

"What the hell! Did you have to grab me there!?"

Tiger, rubbing his side slightly, turned to me. "Pay back for those com- *whimper*!"

He was probably silenced by the fact that I was giving him a glare that could rival King's. Relizing how things are going for him, he ran out of the room.

...dog, and I was really looking forward to having sex with him again!

- tommorrow-

"F-Fo-" Tiger tried to talk to Fox as he aproached us.

"Hmph!" He simply raised his head.

"C-come on! You can't stay over something like that!" Apparently he can.

"Sure I can."

"Okay...the little corgi is confused, please explain what you two love birds are arguing about." I butted in, mostly due to the fact that I sensed an argument coming.

"Uhh...you don't wanna know." Tiger told me. ...I know I'm going to regret this...

"Come on, it can't be that bad! Tell me!" So Tiger did...and after throwing up in a nearby bush, I went back. "So...the gist is you woke up because you were hungry, Fox... wanted to have sex, you called him an addict, then he teased you untill you tackled him and... squeezed his balls, but then Fox got you off of him, and he's pissed at you for the ball grab...and after that, you got your freshly made pizza all over Fox and his bed."

Well, I learned something I don't wanna know about my freind.

"D-did you really just tell King that!" A very angry and blushing Fox said.

At that, I left, not wanting to witness the argument. Well...Sabrina did say I could play Imaginate with Grape and the others anytime I wanted because "I forsaw you would need to empty your mind". Hearing what my best freind did? Well, I always thought orange soda would do it, but I guess I'll go over to Penut's, if only because going home now would mean the little cubs torturing me.

I wonder what they'll play.

x

"The first one is done!"

I finished typing the story and uploaded it. Lester looked over my shoulder at the story.

"Sooo...how is it?"

"Mint, can I be honest?"

"Yep, I want honesty on this so I can improve!" I grinned my award winning grin.

"It sucks."

"...gee thanks man."

"You wanted honesty...and Fox and Tiger will kill you if they see this."

"Which is why they won't dude."

"Ah. Also, wasn't I going to be used at first? I mean, that's why I didn't let it get explicit."

"...darn it, I could have written a-"

"What are you two talking about?" We turned around to see Spicer with his orange nightcap on yawning...uh-oh! Wait...he looks out of it, so he probably just woke up...**don't panic Mint!**

"**NUTHIN'! RIGHT LESTER!"** I covered the screen with my arms, and shot Lester a look...way to not panic Mint.

Lester sported a look that looked totally one hundred percent innocent. "...your sis' is writing smutt about your freind and Tiger."...I hate you Lester.

"umm...I don't think Tiger is a mutt." phew. He yawned again, then went back into his room.

I flicked Lester. "You jerk! Why would you tell him **THAT!**" I felt a hard object hit my head. I looked down to see a yo-yo.

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep Mint! Or at least keep it down!" I heard him slam his door. I then turned to Lester, who was smirking at me.

"...I hate you,,,so much."

"Likewise." SMART-TAIL!

X

I hoped you enjoyed(sorry for the OOC ness DX)!


	2. Maxy! Maxy!

to guest: If you wanna know why Fox slept with Tiger, it's because Mint, who's REALLY writing these stories, didn't know any of them well enough to get who was closer to who, you have to read my other fanfiction, "Mint&Pumpkin" on the forums to get this, however...don't tell the mods, I'm pretty having your OC write these types of stories, then put her writing them in CANON(I'll imply, not show) is grounds for ocking said fanfic. I'm Otaku-Boy.

I was looking around nervously.

"Umm...Fox?" The emotioness Sakhalin Husky named Pumpkin(nickname:Spicer) looked at me from his icecream, Spicer, King and I were on the outside of an Ice Cream parlor.

"Yes Spicer?"

"What's wrong?" He said trying to keep his focus on me and not his icecream...he was failing a little.

"What do you mean?"

"We both know Fox, don't play dumb." Damn. I looked around nervously again.

"Yeah Fox, you keep on looking around looking nervously." My best freind King said that.

Before I could answer, King looked like he was about to laugh, and Spicer tried not to make eye contact. What on ea-on no...

Before I could act, I felt a paw on my chin, and then my lips made contact with Max's. I felt his tongue go into my mouth, and explore it.

Now, let me repeat, I'm a dog, making out(against my will mind you) with a **cat!** He then parted, and ran away fast.

I hate it when he does that! I told him we can't come out as a couple because we're different species, so whenever he can, just to spite me, he'll sneak up on me and then kiss me. He's only done it with Spicer and King around, but still!

I looked at King and Spicer for a second, King was smirking at me, while covering an irritated Spicer's eyes.

King was sightly blushing, which made sense. Then...

"Umm...*snicker* it's not polite to point Fox." He wasn't looking at my eyes, so I followed his line of sight...oh god.

The next thing I know, I'm running away(wrapping my jacket around my waist to hide my erection) with King yelling at me(between laughs) to come back. I swear I'm going to find and KILL that cat, preferably with my teeth.

I decided that Bino's house was a good place to look for the bastard. By the time I was there, my erection went down, but, because putting it back on sounded less than savory, I just kept it wrapped around my waist. I knocked on the door, and a groggy(it's not noon yet.) Bino answered it.

"What is it Fox?" He growled, I was tempted to say "I'm fuckin' your brother!" then run just to see how he woud react, but decided against it.

"Is Max in here, he... stole my ice cream, so I want him to repay me the 3 bucks spent on it." Awesome lie Fox! No seriously, ice cream stealing, totally convincing, even **though** your not all that into sweets, he'll _**totally**_ beleive you you IDIOT!

"Oh, well, he came here just a couple minutes ago laughing like a moron and then went into his room, I just went back to sleep after his laughing woke me up. Hope you get your money back man."...he actually BOUGHT THAT!? "...nice jacket skirt by way." ...ignoring snarky comment.

"Thanks!" I rushed past him into the house, then ran to Max's room.

I opened the closet door, and found myself pulled in and then on the ground. I turned on my back and saw Max closing(then locking) the door. He approached me, then stood above, both of his legs on either sides of my torso. He then went down on his knees so that our faces were barely apart from each...and then he started to lean in.

Wait...we're in his room, he locked the door, and he's on me. He wants to have sex! Oh wow! This'll be our first...w-wow. While I admit, I would have liked our first time doing it under...nicer circumstances, to go to the trouble of doing what he did, no matter how irritating, is rather sweet. I relaxed and closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to meet mine.

...then I felt two claws pull on of my cheeks...then heard a camera snap. I immediately relized what happened, and wave mixed with sadness and anger went over me. Max(still on me and caryying a camera) was laughing. I got up, making him land on the ground.

"...how dare you..." I said with forced calmness. Max looked up at me, still laughing, and simply grinned at me.

"C-come on *snicker* Fox! Don't take t-t-things *giggle* so s-seriously!" He could barely talk. I held back the urge to kick him...and throttle him.

"Yeah, getting upset over being tricked via pretending to want to do it for the first time is...is..."

"Is?" said a bored looking Max, he got into a comfortable position, back facing me.

"I-is..." I growled. He doesn't even look SLIGHTLY sorry! "LOOK! WHAT YOU DID WAS WRONG!" I spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Bino.

"Yes, I'm a "bad cat" aren't I?"

"Can't you take this seriously?!"

"No thanks." Okay, I admit, what I did next was wrong, but I lost it.

I slowy walked over to him, untill I was pactically on top of him(he's sitting down you know), and kicked the back of his head. He yelped, covering his mouth so not to make a loud noise. Before I could continue, Max grabbed my leg with his free hand and lifted up, causing me to fall to the ground.

I felt a strong pain in my head after that. I tried to get up, but apparently Max got up first and pushed me down. I looked at him, it was clear that he was trying not to cry, judging by the traitorus tears in his eyes...well I DID kick him pretty hard.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He didn't even bother to keep his voice down, and as a result:

"**SHUT UP MAX!**" Yelled Bino. Max looked kind of sheepish for a moment, then quickly got over it.

"Why did you kick me!?" He "yelled" in a hush tone.

"Come on Max. Don't take things so seriously." OH, how I love ironic ehoes, but apparently Max didn't, cuz' he looked PISSED!

"I pranked you, you kicked the back of my head!" I tried to get up again, only for him to push me back down.

"Yes, and you pranked me in a very cruel way, who DOES that!? I mean, WHO sets up a ploy involving pretending to want to make love for the first time!? That's a special moment Max!"

He was about to talk, but then he stood silent above me. After a moment, he spoke.

"...fine, what I did may have been wrong, but that was no exuse for kicking my head, you should have-"

"YOUR the one who said you wouldn't take this seriously!" I growled, managing to get up without him pushing me down.

"And that means "let's kick his hea-" WHY SELFISH LITTLE MUTHA-

"SHUT UP!" I barked. He flinched, then glared at me.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll...I'll..."

"Tongue tied again it seems, your just full of them today aren't you." ...Okay, I'm done playing with him. He pulled all those kissing-in-public stunts, he tricked me into thinking he wanted to have sex so he coud take a picture me looking silly, made me hurt my head(that was admittedly my fault though), and now he won't even consider that what he did was wrong...

I just gave him a look, looked down, then walked past him toward the door. "W-where do you think your going!? Come back here!" I ignored him, and continued toward the door. It was only when I was about to unlock it did I feel his hand grab my other wrist. "Now, can you tell me where your going?"

"...home."

"What?"

I turned towards him. "I'm going back to my house Max. I'm...I'm done."

"Fox, please tell me you-"

"Yes, I mean "us". If your going to pull this, then it's clear this isn't important to you."

"It's important to me!" I tried to break off his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"Then why the hell would you pull this?" I could feel tears roll down my cheek.

"Look Fox, I love you, I may prank you, but that doesn't mean I don't-"

"This isn't about a prank! It's about you pulling THIS! I mean, who does this!? Our first time is supposed to be special, it shouldn't be something you pretend to want just for the sake of a silly picture!"

"Your acting as if we actually did it."

"Bu-"

"Fox, you know I would never got that far with ANYONE, much less my boyfreind. Again, I love you, and I would never intentially hurt you. So...would you..."

"...yes, I guess I forgive you, and I probably love you to." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hm? I never said I was sorry?" He said with a sly smirk.

"Don't mess with me right now!" I glared at him, to which he returned it(albeit still with a grin).

"Payback for the "**probably **love you" Fox~!"

"...Okay, so I had THAT one coming."

"Yep."

"Why do I always fall for jackasses?"

"...Okay, **I** had that coming."

He then leaned in to kiss me.

"Sooo...Mr. Judmental, how was that!?" I looked from the laptop to look at Lester.

"Well, 1st, now MAX is also going to kill you. 2nd, the ending sucks, and the story is to emotional for it to fit Fox OR Max, I barely know either of them, and I can tell you that. Also, why did make me type all the curse words?" I puffed out my cheeks, can he give me an 'iggin compliment for once!?

"I don't beleive in cursing! Got any other "critisism" Lester?" I even asked him about some of the people I heard about like Sabrina(she is SO not a phsycic Lester you lier) to help me write the story! He could at least put it nicely! Also, we just met each other today, he shouldn't be so mean! Curse you Spicer for inviting him!

"Yeah, you also took to long, a couple of hours for this? Really?" CCCUUUURRRRSSSEEE YYYYYOOOOUUUU!

"...Lester."

"I hate you?" He guessed. He was right.

"Have you ever heard of humble silenc?"

"Yes, but I don't beleive in it." I, really really **really really **_**really really HATE HIM! **_


End file.
